


Birthday Kisses

by otp_tears



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future Fish, M/M, Polyamory, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:03:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5093462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otp_tears/pseuds/otp_tears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is dedicated to Rin who wanted a SouRinMako fic for her birthday.<br/>Her request was for: "Sousuke to want Rin. Makoto to want Rin. Rin to want both. Possible drama but they decide to share."</p><p>Something about birthdays makes Rin extra flirty. Sousuke and Makoto learn they both love Rin and decide to not pursue him in order to save their friendship. But Rin forces their hand by bringing the secrets to light. And there's sex later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sacygnus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacygnus/gifts).



> Happy Birthday to my dear friend Rin~ I hope I met all the fic requirements you wanted filled.
> 
> I did not use a beta...prepare for typos. <3

_September_

Sousuke studied the situation with a deep regret that he had separated from Rin. The needed sensitive touch rested in Rin’s arsenal of abilities, not Sousuke’s.

He forced his frown into a neutral line, and looked down at the young girl at his side. She stared at him with all the hope in the world, but she didn’t know the officer she flagged down would be out of his comfort zone. Sousuke could handle criminals of all sorts, but playing fetch for a child’s ridiculous request fit Rin’s more patient and carefree approach to their job.

“Can you help, mister?” The girl asked. The tears threatening in her eyes spurred Sousuke into action. He could only handle Rin’s tears.

“Yeah. I’ll get your cat down.” Sousuke raised his gaze back to the fluffy white feline, clinging to a branch just out of his reach. He’d have to climb if he hoped to rescue the beloved pet, but such an activity in uniform with his utility belt wouldn’t be easy.

Sousuke glanced up the road. The fire station was within quick walking distance and would have a ladder.

“I’ll be right back. Stay here,” Sousuke told the little girl.

Sousuke reached the fire station and entered through the door beside the garage. The bell alerted the occupants inside of his arrival, and soon Makoto rounded the corner into view and came to a stop.

Awkwardness created by Sousuke’s assumption that his friend didn’t wish to see him filled the space between them. Sousuke cleared his throat and looked at the door. He could just radio for Rin and have him climb the tree.

“Sousuke.”

Sousuke directed his gaze back at Makoto who had lost his surprise and now wore a smile that squeezed his eyes shut. Rin lost his mind over the expression, but it had no such effect on Sousuke. “It’s good to see you.”

Despite his sunshine demeanor, his voice held a cautious edge. No amount of shining smiles could completely mask the tension between them.

“Yeah. Good to see you.” Sousuke smiled.

“How’s Rin?”

Sousuke curled his smile a little higher to fight off the tightening of his chest. “He’s great, but I’m here on duty. I need help with a little girl and her frightened kitten.”

Makoto’s eyes widened. The magic word knocked all questions about Rin from his thoughts. “What do you need?”

“A ladder.”

“Mm. I’ll meet you in the garage.” Makoto gestured to the front door for Sousuke and started back around the corner.

Sousuke held the front of the ladder and Makoto carried the back. By the time they made it to the tree, the cat wasn’t the only thing in it.

“Rin!” Makoto’s overly enthusiastic call out rang in Sousuke’s ears.

“Yo, Makoto,” Rin replied with his lazy grin he knew Makoto favored.

Sousuke dropped his end of the ladder and approached the tree. “What are you doing, Rin?” he asked, a little rougher than intended.

“Helping a cat.” Rin gave Sousuke the cocky smirk he knew Sousuke favored.

“I don’t think that’s safe, Rin,” Makoto offered. As usual, he was the voice of reason.

“Yeah,” Sousuke agreed. “Let Makoto use his freaky powers over cats.”

“Freaky?” Makoto echoed, confused.

Rin swung his legs out and sat down on the branch. “Fine. Go ahead, Makoto. Impress me.”

Makoto rested the ladder against the branch beside the cat. “Steady it for me, Sousuke?”

Sousuke nodded and moved to hold the ladder for Makoto. His vantage point was nice. Makoto’s physique didn’t lack appeal. Sousuke understood Rin’s desires, but it was Makoto. He tore his gaze from Makoto’s backside and caught Rin’s raised brow and teasing grin.

“Enjoying the view, Sou-suke?” Rin drew out Sousuke’s name. If Sousuke was prone to blushing, he would have.

Makoto reached the frightened kitten and scratched her head, coaxing her into his arms with little effort. It really was a freaky talent.

Back on the ground, Makoto knelt beside the girl and handed over the purring fluff. The girl thanked Makoto and took off down the road.

“Makoto, you going to help me down too?” Rin teased.

Makoto looked up and smiled. “Are you going to purr as well?”

“Oh, jeez, Makoto.” Rin pushed back his hair. “That depends on how well you coax me onto your ladder.”

Prone to blushing, a dusting of pink crowned Makoto’s ears. Sousuke kept comments to himself. The banter was normal after a lifetime of friendship. Although to a degree, it bothered him to witness.

Makoto moved the ladder closer to Rin’s position and smiled. “I’m afraid it’s safer if you rescue yourself.”

“I’ve seen you carry grown men down a ladder.”

“Do you want me to throw you over my shoulder?”

“Fine. Fine.” Rin chuckled and climbed down to the sidewalk. “Thanks, Makoto.”

“You’re welcome.” Makoto and Rin shared a silent moment. Makoto then cleared his throat and looked at Sousuke. “Next time you need the ladder, you can just call me, Sousuke. I don’t mind.” You can just call too, remained unspoken but communicated just fine.

The tension between them was recent. The cause of the rift unknown to their friends. The length of awkward silence between them seemed strange even to Sousuke, but facing the problem was out of the question.

“I will,” Sousuke said. Whether or not he meant it was unknown to even himself. “Need help taking it back?”

Makoto studied Sousuke, looked at Rin where his expression softened. His gaze returned to Sousuke. “No. I’ll manage.”

“You working a 24 hour shift?” Rin asked.

“Yes. It started this morning.”

“Alright. I want a movie night the next time you’re free.” Rin squared his shoulders and rested his hand into his utility belt beside the pepper spray. The act of authority wouldn’t work on friends, but it was more second nature than intentional.

“Okay.” Makoto closed his eyes and nodded. His lie was transparent.

Rin frowned and took a step back to Sousuke’s side. “We should get back to work. It was good to see you, Makoto.”

Makoto’s smile splashed sunshine across his features. “I’m glad I got to see you too.”

Watching Makoto walk away, Sousuke felt a small tug of guilt about his agreement with Makoto. The evidence that Makoto wanted to see Rin more often dug knives into Sousuke’s skin. He thought it was thick enough to withstand Makoto’s kicked puppy routine, but maybe he had been wrong.

He glanced at Rin, catching a glimpse of sadness in his eyes before he turned away. No. Makoto’s emotions held no pull over Sousuke, but Rin’s certainly did, and Rin missed Makoto.

 

* * *

 

“Do you think I’ve upset Makoto?”

Sousuke looked at Rin tapping his pencil against the desk. His knee bounced at the same rhythm.

“Is it even possible to upset him?” Sousuke returned his gaze to the sidewalk outside the police station.

“We’ve rarely talked to each other for two months, and I think he’s avoided me on at least three occasions.”

“You’re imagining it.”

“Haru noticed.”

Sousuke blew out a less than patient breath. If Haru noticed, Rin wouldn’t let it go so easily. “And what does Haru think is the cause?”

“He doesn’t know, but he said Makoto avoids talking about me.” Rin dropped his pencil and stood. “Has he said anything to you?”

“Haru? No.”

“No, you idiot. Makoto. You two are neighbors. You must see him more than me.”

Sousuke shook his head. Lingering feelings of bitterness had kept them apart. He had expected Rin to have noticed that his two friends have been avoiding each other for over two months, and the line of questioning was probably Rin’s way of addressing it.

“Makoto hasn’t said anything about you.” Sousuke’s lies triggered Rin’s suspicions each time so he kept it brief. Rin’s study of Sousuke’s profile felt too sharp. Sousuke feared Rin would see through the layer of lies and not back down.

“Oh. That’s weird.” Rin sat down with a huff. Sousuke exhaled his relief. “I kissed him during Haru’s birthday party,” Rin’s confession came out directed at the desk. “Did you know about that?”

“Yeah.” Makoto had told Sousuke the morning after. A lengthy decision later, both men had agreed to not pursue their mutual desire—Rin.

“Is that why he’s acting like this?”

“I don’t know.”

Rin shoved to his feet on frustration. “You act normal.”

Sousuke nodded. Rin didn’t exactly have a reputation of kissing his friends, but the two candid kisses during separate parties had created most of the confusion Makoto and Sousuke shared.

“I’m not Makoto.”

Rin returned to Sousuke’s side. They studied the pedestrians outside without comment. The silence held comfort. Sousuke hated to break it.

“Do you like Makoto?” Sousuke asked.

“Yes.” No hesitation.

“Ah.”

“I like you too,” Rin added with a grin and returned to the desk.

Confusion had never caused such a sharp ache between Sousuke’s ribs before Rin Matsuoka.

 

* * *

 

Sousuke returned to the fire station the next morning and waited outside until Makoto and Kisumi came out at the end of their shift.

“Sousuke!” Kisumi spotted him first and jogged over.

“Hey.” Sousuke allowed Kisumi to grasp his arm. Not many were permitted to be so overly familiar, but Kisumi was a tactile person who could be invasive but entirely harmless.

“What are you doing here?” Makoto asked, unmoved from the steps. Kisumi frowned, hearing the uncommon stoic tone in Makoto’s voice.

“We need to talk,” Sousuke answered.

Kisumi moved away and glanced back at Makoto. It wasn’t a secret how the two once close friends had all but cut ties with each other. Kisumi would’ve been privy to the sudden rift between Makoto and Sousuke. As Makoto’s friend, he could decide to look after Makoto’s emotional well-being and refuse to leave the two alone.

“Okay,” Kisumi said, watching Makoto. “Sure. I’ll go ahead, then.”

“Thanks. Bye, Kisumi.” Makoto smiled but it vanished once Kisumi turn his back.

“Bye-bye.” Kisumi took his bag and walked away.

Sousuke waited for Kisumi to be out of ear shot. “You’ve been avoiding Rin.”

“Yes.”

“It upsets Rin.”

Makoto sighed. “I know, but I can’t be around him. You know that.”

“Yes you can. I never said you couldn’t.”

“I can’t.” Makoto cupped his elbow and looked at his shoes. “It’s too difficult to pretend, and it’s unfair to you if I slip up.”

“Then don’t slip up.”

“I’m not like you, Sousuke.” Makoto’s voice lowered in defeat. They were different in many ways. Sousuke understood.

“We both love Rin. Right now, what we’re doing isn’t helping him.”

Makoto looked stricken by the information. “But I can’t lie to him.”

“You were fine yesterday.”

“Barely. You work together so you see him every day. Routine makes it easier to ignore—”

“It’s not easier.”

Makoto smiled softly and nodded. “You’re right.”

Sousuke scratched the back of his neck. “Let me buy you breakfast. We have to figure something out.”

Makoto’s smile deepened. “I’ve missed Rin, but I’ve missed you too.”

“Yeah.” Makoto was Sousuke’s rival in love, but it hadn’t been easy to forget the years of friendship they shared. “Me too.”

 

* * *

  
Sousuke tried to ignore Haru’s steady gaze that seemed to bore into him with a strict advisement to cause no harm to Makoto. He was certain Makoto hadn’t explained the situation in full to his best friend, but that only meant Sousuke was at the mercy of Haru’s judgement.

“Did we beat the morning rush?” Makoto asked. Either he overlooked the daggers Haru shot at his table companion, or he was truly unaware of Haru’s glare.

“Yeah.” Haru shifted his gaze to Makoto. “You want breakfast.”

“Yes. Thank you, Haru.”

“Just coffee for me,” Sousuke said to Haru’s retreating back. He didn’t expect his and Makoto’s problem to have such adverse effects on their friends.

“Haru’s protective in his own way,” Makoto explained with a soft curve to his lips. “I haven’t said anything, but he probably linked the change in my mood to the fact that you and I haven’t been talking.”

“I never said I didn’t want to talk.”

“I didn’t either. I guess we both took an easy way out.”

“I’m not upset you like Rin.”

Makoto’s gaze lifted and his brow lifted in surprise. “Oh. I’m not either. But I thought for sure you...”

“It isn’t possible that you and I are the only two who like him. If I hated all my competition, I wouldn’t like many.”

“But Sousuke, you don’t like many.” Makoto’s tease was punctuated by a smile Sousuke enjoyed seeing from Makoto. It was rare but even Makoto Tachibana could be a little shit.

“I like enough.”

Makoto nodded. “Can we forget about Rin and go back to normal?”

“Do you think you can stop avoiding Rin?”

Misery and worry etched a frown that had no right to cloud Makoto’s sunshine aura. “I have to try.”

“I’ll help,” Sousuke offered but quickly added, “If I can. Until you’re normal around him again.”

Makoto smiled brightly. “Thank you, Sousuke. I know I won’t be able to avoid him next weekend.”

Sousuke frowned, remembering the event he had begrudgingly agreed to. “The birthday party.”

“Your birthday party,” Makoto corrected. “Rin planned it, and I have to go.”

Sousuke frowned further. There would be no avoiding it. “I’ll help you get through the night.”

“Thank you.”

“And if he chooses you, I’ll still be your friend. Nothing will change for us.”

“I agree.” Makoto lowered his gaze to his hands. “When the twins used to fight over a toy they both wanted, they were taught how to share. It’s too bad we can’t just share in this sort of situation too.”

“Rin isn’t a toy.”

“No. He isn’t. Things are simpler as kids.”

“Yeah.”

Haru returned with Makoto’s food and Sousuke’s coffee.

“I didn’t think you heard me,” Sousuke said.

Haru eyed Sousuke. “I added salt.” He left with the tray and Makoto chuckled.

“I’m sure he’s joking.”

Sousuke stared at the cup and saucer. It would be best to return everything to normal as quickly as possible.

 

* * *

 

Rin showed up at Sousuke’s door and dragged him to Haru’s house so he’d arrive on time for his own party. Once there, Rin separated from Sousuke and let him fend for himself among the guests. Being the center of attention didn’t bother him, but he did feel overwhelmed.

He spotted Makoto and Rin in the hallway and extracted himself from Momo’s enthusiastic retelling of his first day at the police academy.

“Hey Sousuke,” Rin greeted.

Sousuke studied Makoto. He looked uncomfortable with his arms drawn in. “Haru wanted your help in the kitchen, Makoto.”

Makoto looked up, shocked by the information, but realization hit and he nodded. “Thank you, Sousuke. Excuse me, Rin.”

Sousuke slid into his place and Rin shook his head. “Why would Haru allow Makoto in his kitchen? Makoto burns water.”

“Company maybe.” Sousuke shrugged.

Rin scrutinized Sousuke. “Maybe I should check on them.”

Sousuke glanced behind Rin and knew how he could prevent Rin’s search for Makoto. “Kisumi!”

Kisumi turned and headed toward the two. He rested his arm on Rin’s shoulder. “How’s the birthday boy?” he asked Sousuke.

“Rin wanted to hear about your brother’s swim team.”

“What?” Rin stared at Sousuke.

“Really?” Kisumi grinned and moved his arm around Rin’s shoulders. “My little Hayato has the best team.”

Rin glared at Sousuke but accepted his fate without argument. Sousuke retreated toward the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

Two hours later Sousuke spotted Rin and Makoto sitting on the floor together. They had separate cushions but with each passing moment, Rin animated story inched him closer to Makoto.

Makoto looked uncomfortable enough for Sousuke to abandon his post in the corner away from the crowd.

“Hey.” Sousuke wedged himself between the two, forcing Rin to scoot over.

“Oi, Sousuke. What the hell?”

“I was lonely,” Sousuke said with innocence even Rin couldn’t deny. “And it’s my birthday.”

Makoto chuckled and adjusted his position to the respectable distance he usually kept. “Are you enjoying the party?”

“Yeah.”

Rin sighed and looked between the two. “It’s good you guys are talking again.”

Makoto smiled and Sousuke made a noncommittal grunt. So Rin _had_ noticed the silence between them.

Rin studied the two a moment longer before he declared, “I need a drink.”

“Don’t get drunk,” Sousuke warned. He didn’t want to be responsible for drunk-Rin.

“Why?” Rin got to his feet and shot Sousuke a smirk. “Is someone going to take advantage of me?”

Sousuke directed his gaze away from the teasing grin that had no decency. “No one wants to take advantage of someone who reeks of alcohol.”

“It would make it less enjoyable,” Rin mumbled in agreement and wandered toward the kitchen.

Makoto breathed a heavy sigh. “How do you make it seem so easy to be around him, Sousuke?”

Sousuke flexed his fingers out of the tight fists he needed to retain composure. Rin had a way of getting under the skin. He knew weak points. Sousuke just didn’t understand why Rin cared to infiltrate with flirtatious words and glances.

“Are you okay?” Makoto’s question and tone changed. He had noticed Sousuke’s hands.

“I hope the party ends soon.”

“Yeah. Me too.”

Sousuke gave Makoto a small smile he returned. Comradery made the confusion caused by Rin Matsuoka a bit easier to bear.

 

* * *

 

Another two hours and majority of the guests had left. Rin’s alcohol consumption had ended before it began. Since Rin didn’t live too far from Makoto and Sousuke, Rin suggested they walked home together. Makoto then decided someone should help Haru clean up, and that someone should be him.

Haru put his foot down when Sousuke suggest all three assist. “That’s too many. Makoto is enough.”

“We could finish—”

“Go home.”

Haru headed down the hall from the entry and Makoto chuckled to ease the tension his words had created. “It won’t take long. I’ll catch up.”

Rin clicked his teeth. “We could wait.”

“No. Don’t do that.” Makoto smiled. “Have a good night.”

Rin looked ready to argue so Sousuke opened the door. “Let’s go, Rin.”

Rin hesitated but followed Sousuke outside. Makoto gave Sousuke a grateful smile and closed the door.

“That was weird,” Rin commented.

Sousuke shrugged and started down the stairs. Rin fell in step beside him. They reached the road and Rin directed them toward home. The silence and minimal distance between them felt comfortable. Rin’s shoulder bumped into Sousuke and Rin stopped. Sousuke took another step before he also stopped.

He looked back and studied Rin’s upturned gaze. A crisp breeze rustled his hair and he turned his sight into Sousuke.

“Tell me you enjoyed the party.”

Sousuke nodded. It wasn’t the time for sarcasm. “I did.”

Rin stepped into Sousuke’s personal space and made the air harder to breathe. “Happy birthday, Sousuke.”

Sousuke accepted Rin’s fingers sliding up his neck and into his hair, and Rin’s lips finding his. The tender kiss reminded Sousuke of February and their chaste kiss tinged with sake. But Rin licked the seam of Sousuke’s lips and for a moment, his need for Rin outweighed his determination to keep a friendship. Sousuke let Rin’s tongue slide inside with the kind of fiery passion that made Rin impossible to ignore and impossible to deny.

Rin’s blunt fingernails scraped his scalp and Sousuke held Rin by his hips. The night air was cold but Rin’s body was hot against his. Confusion once again mixed with Sousuke’s lust. Did Rin want Sousuke? Had he made a decision? How many friends did he kiss like this?

Just as quickly as Rin had given Sousuke a taste of something he’d crave and never get enough, he took it away. Rin touched Sousuke’s chin, preventing him from closing the small gap between their mouths.

“I know why you kept me and Makoto apart tonight.” Rin’s whisper fell against Sousuke’s lips but the caress of Rin’s breath doused the fire inside with cold guilt.

“No.” Sousuke pulled away, ignoring the fleeing look of hurt across Rin’s face. “That’s not it.” Rin had misunderstood. Sousuke had kept them apart for Makoto’s sake, not his own.

“Sousuke. Rin?”

Rin looked toward Makoto’s voice first. Dread made it difficult to lift his gaze and find Makoto, but Sousuke managed and then wished he hadn’t.

Makoto had a talent. He had a smile for every emotion. The smile he now wore wasn’t one of many for happiness.

“Makoto,” Sousuke started but Makoto shook his head.

“I’m glad. It makes things easier.”

“Makoto.” Rin took a step away from Sousuke. The distance too little too late. “Wait.” Makoto wasn’t a child, and he had never been one to run away, but Rin held out his hand as if anticipating Makoto to bolt.

Sousuke knew Makoto would bear the weight of his emotions and lie to prevent his friends from frowning. He wouldn’t be truthful to how much he hurt. He would call it fine. He wouldn’t fight for what he wanted if it caused duress to a friend.

“Makoto,” Sousuke said his name louder. Rin flinched and gave him an ‘ _are you insane?_ ’ look but Makoto held his gaze with determination Sousuke had only seen him have once before when he went into a house fire to save the occupants. “I’m sorry.”

Makoto’s determination broke into surprise.

“It wasn’t my intention,” Sousuke continued. “It won’t happen again.” Maybe he understood Makoto’s actions better than he thought, because the belief he had hurt Makoto soured the lingering taste of Rin. He’d rather deny years of a silent crush than be the cause of Makoto’s heartache.

Makoto shook his head. “I was just surprised, but—”

“Why the hell are you two talking like I’m not here?” Rin ground out.

“I’m sorry, Rin.” Makoto smiled again. Genuine amusement. “I’m happy for you and Sousuke.”

Rin studied Makoto with a critical eye and glanced at Sousuke. “Were you two fighting over me? Did I cause it?”

Makoto denied it at the same time Sousuke confirmed. Rin blew out a deep breath and tugged at the hair in front of his face.

“Rin,” Makoto tried but Rin prevented another word with a click of his tongue.

“I’ve been confused by the two of you,” Rin admitted. “I couldn’t decide who I loved more. I love all my friends, but you two—You two make my chest hurt.”

“That doesn’t sound pleasant,” Sousuke said and Rin chuckled.

“It _is_ pleasant.” Rin touched his chest. “It’s hard to breath but it’s exhilarating.”

Sousuke understood. He felt it as well. “That’s an asphyxiation kink.” He couldn’t help but tease, and Rin smiled endearingly at his joke.

“I love you, Sousuke.” Rin smiled brighter and turned to Makoto. “And I love you, Makoto.”

Makoto’s eyes widened. Sousuke had never imagined a confession of love would be shared, but envy or jealousy couldn’t match the swell of relief and happiness.

“You guys need to say something,” Rin muttered. Under the star light, his blush was hard to see, but Sousuke knew it was there just like the tears building in his eyes.

“I love you.” The words came easier than Sousuke expected. Rin smiled that ridiculous smile of his with watery eyes overflowing with emotion and unspoken promises made true.

A moment later, Rin looked at Makoto. Makoto. Traditional in many ways. Conservative. Safe. Sousuke found himself holding his breath and hoping Makoto wouldn’t turn away.

“I love you, Rin.”

Hesitant but confident.

Sousuke breathed again and watched Rin cross the distance between him and Makoto. The kiss cut short Makoto’s laughter and Rin’s noise of triumph. Sousuke realized he wouldn’t want Rin if Makoto wasn’t a part of it. The idea was different but not strange.

“Sousuke,” Rin called with one arm around Makoto and the other hand outstretched toward Sousuke.

With warmth settled into his bones and one of Makoto’s genuine smiles directed at him, Sousuke accepted Rin’s hand.

 

* * *

 

_November_

The numbers on the bedside clock read 12:02 when Sousuke heard the front door open. It wasn’t too unusual to be late, but after midnight was a first. At least Rin would stop fidgeting now.

“I told you Makoto was fine,” Sousuke whispered, nudging the back of Rin’s head with his nose. His hair was still damp from his earlier bath.

“I knew Makoto would be fine.”

Sousuke smiled against Rin’s hair and loosened his hold so Rin could sit up the moment Makoto’s light footsteps reached the bedroom’s door.

“Rin.” Makoto’s whisper held surprise and concern. “Did I wake you?”

“He hasn’t slept,” Sousuke answered and rolled to his other side.

“Rin. You should have slept.”

Rin shifted and Sousuke felt cold air enter the cocoon of warmth. Rin had lifted the blanket and beckoned Makoto closer.

Makoto compiled to Rin’s command. The mattress dipped under his weight.

“You’re freezing!” Rin jerked back into Sousuke.

“Sorry.” Makoto apologized but chased Rin with icy fingers.

“Oi! Stop that.” Rin struggled to escape but Sousuke blocked the only route.

“I’m not going to restrain Rin for you, Makoto, but I might send you both to your apartment soon.”

“What a grump.” Rin found Sousuke’s spine with his elbow.

“It’s midnight,” Sousuke defended.

“You’re right. We’re sorry.” Makoto said and they settled down.

Estimating how much room Makoto had on his side, Sousuke rolled over again and hook his arm around Rin.

“We’re moving.” He inched backward with Rin and Makoto followed under Rin’s grip. “Now Makoto’s side won’t freeze.”

Rin rocked back into Sousuke’s embrace. “I knew you cared.”

Sousuke grunted. Of course he cared.

“Hey, Sousuke,” Rin whispered.

Sousuke nudged Rin’s nape. “Hm?”

“Help me warm Makoto up.”

Sousuke lifted his head. Rin had his arm hooked around Makoto’s chest. Makoto appeared confused by Rin’s request. The blanket and two warm bodies probably felt much better than the November night Makoto had to walk home through.

“He’s warm enough.” Sousuke rested his head on the pillow he shared with Rin and closed his eyes.

Rin slipped a bit lower under the blanket and pushed his ass against Sousuke. That message was much clearer.

“I don’t think you need my help.” Sousuke reached over Rin and tugged on Makoto’s shirt. “Lose the top, Makoto.”

“Huh? But—”

“My bed. My rules.” Sousuke retreated and kissed the back of Rin’s head. He had helped. Rin could do the rest much more efficiently.

The bed shifted as Makoto sat up and removed his shirt. He quickly dove back under the blanket and Rin’s waiting embrace.

Sousuke didn’t consider himself a voyeur but watching Rin roll on top of Makoto and kiss him with an undeniable thirst that not even Makoto could ignore, stirred Sousuke’s groin. Seeing Makoto’s fingers trace down Rin’s bare sides to the elastic of his boxer briefs was just as sexy as Sousuke mapping Rin’s skin himself.

Even how Makoto removed one hand from Rin’s side to grope the space between their bodies and Sousuke’s until he found Sousuke’s hand turned Sousuke on in a way he’d never admit to Rin. Makoto didn’t break his kiss with Rin while holding Sousuke’s hand, forcing Sousuke to be a participant whether he wanted or not.

Or it was possible Makoto knew Sousuke liked lacing their fingers together while he watched Rin grind Makoto.

The idea that Makoto wanted the weight of Sousuke’s hand during Rin’s every attempt to break Makoto’s composure with strategic bites, licks, rolls of his hips never crossed Sousuke’s mind.

Just before Sousuke’s want grew too large and his patience too thin, Rin pulled away from Makoto and looked at Sousuke.

“Warm enough?” Sousuke asked, freeing his hand from Makoto’s.

“Maybe.” Rin smirked and looked down at Makoto. “Feeling warmer?”

Makoto smoothed his hands up Rin’s thighs and around to cup his ass. “Hardly.”

Rin clicked his teeth, leaned down and flicked his tongue against Makoto’s nipple. Makoto’s hands squeezed where he held Rin.

Rin sat up and untangled himself from Makoto. He freed Makoto from the bottom half of his pajamas, revealing his erection. Even after the few months, Makoto still blushed under Rin’s appreciative smirk. Makoto’s girth was impressive, and sometimes Rin liked to take it, but tonight the look he gave at Sousuke said Rin would be fucking Makoto.

Sousuke opened the bedside table and handed the bottle of lube to Rin. He sat on his knees behind Rin and kissed his shoulders as Rin opened and stretched Makoto with fingers Sousuke knew just as well. Makoto’s hands moved along the sheet, searching for purchase. His breaths came harder, and he shivered with each timed hook of Rin’s fingers. Sousuke appreciated the beauty Rin created with Makoto. He rubbed his cock against Rin’s thigh, seeking friction and relief from the building need.

Rin answered by passing the bottle of lube to Sousuke. Sousuke watched Rin smear the gathered precum from Makoto’s head down the shaft. Makoto’s resulting moan should’ve been illegal.

It took Sousuke less time to prepare Rin. He was still mostly stretched from earlier. Rin shoved a pillow under Makoto’s lower back, kissed him, and slowly pushed inside. He fucked into him without causing Makoto pain, and paused after Makoto had taken his full length.

Sousuke pressed his palm to Rin’s back and eased his cock into him. Rin arched and dug his fingers into Makoto’s thighs.

“Fuck,” Rin whispered into Makoto’s mouth. Makoto shifted and made another noise Sousuke knew had to be outlawed. Rin was vocal and occasionally loud during sex, but Makoto’s quiet grunts and moans matched Rin’s intensity in an entirely different way. Sousuke found it strange how he couldn’t decide which he favored, but both affected him the same.

Once seated within Rin, Sousuke pressed his mouth to Rin’s neck.

The pace started awkward. Too many legs and arms. But soon Rin and Sousuke found a rhythm and Makoto rolled his hips to meet it. Rin stroked Makoto’s cock and talked dirty. Makoto flushed from the excursion but Sousuke suspected Rin coaxing him to cum probably encouraged the red blooming across his face, neck, and chest.

“Come on, Makoto. I want to see you cum.”

Makoto’s back arched off the mattress. “Rin,” he whined and Rin teased the slit with his thumb. A moment later, Makoto’s arch deepened and he came with a strangled cry.

After Makoto gained some breath back, Rin eased out of Makoto and wrapped his hand around Rin’s cock. Sousuke started his rhythm again. Holding Rin around his chest, Sousuke thrust faster and deeper than capable before. Makoto worked Rin’s length. Rin reached back and found a fistful of Sousuke’s hair.

Rin came and Sousuke immediately froze. He tried to ignore Rin’s tightness and warmth, and how his hips jerked and teased Sousuke who was so close. When Rin relaxed, Sousuke withdrew.

Changing position Rin took Sousuke in hand, and Makoto sat up just enough to help. Being so close to the edge already, it wouldn’t take much more than that. Rin rose to his knees and kissed Sousuke. Makoto’s taste lingered on his tongue. Sousuke pushed his fingers into Rin’s hair as the two pulled him over the edge.

Rin lowered to Makoto’s side. Makoto’s stomach and chest was a disaster. He ran two fingers through the mess and leaned over to kiss him.

“Happy birthday, Makoto.”

Makoto’s eyes widened and then softened. “Thank you.”

“There’s chocolate cake in the fridge,” Sousuke added and Makoto smiled again.

“Let’s get cleaned up.” Rin stood from the bed and shivered. “And be quick about it.”

Rinsed and dried, the three returned to bed. Sousuke once again hugged Rin from behind and Makoto faced the two with Rin’s head tucked under his chin. Their legs a tangled but comfortable mess. Sousuke brought his mouth to the nape of Rin’s neck. Under the blanket, Sousuke wrapped his hand around Makoto’s.

It wasn’t usual. It wasn’t orthodox. But it was a slice of perfection.


End file.
